<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner at the Winchester by blueraven06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360111">Dinner at the Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06'>blueraven06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Reunions, Good Parents John Winchester &amp; Mary Winchester, M/M, shipper Mary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is wondering how Dean and Castiel are still not together after all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner at the Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apple pie had just got out of the oven when the Winchester’s doorbell rang. Mary opened the door while asking her husband, John, to take care of the pie. Once she opened the door got engulfed by both of her son in a hug. Behind them was Castiel Novak, a friend of her son. He was chuckling at the sight of her and her sons.</p><p>“I love you too boys, but no need to crush me.”</p><p>“Do I smell pie?” The men who spoke was her oldest son, Dean.</p><p>“Of course, who do you think I am? Don’t eat it until I served the pie!” She warned as her sons entered they childhoods home with Castiel behind them.</p><p>Mary had been observing the two men in front of her for the past ten minutes. They meet in primary school and had been friends since day one. Mary and John had been used to see Dean and Castiel running around the house with Sammy trying to imitate them. And making a lot of mess. She would always remember the day the three of them had tried to cook in secret. Castiel’s mom had just given birth and they thought it was a good idea to offer the newborn a huge cake without following a recipe. But at some point, they decided to put all the ingredients in the mixer. And forgot to put the lid on. As a result the Winchester’s kitchen, and the kids, had been covered in butter, flour, milk and icing sugar. At the time Dean and Castiel were ten and Sammy six.</p><p>However, when Dean and Cas turned sixteen she knew there was something new between them. Something different than friendship. Nobody would stand that close to their friend or look at them like this. Except if they have a crush on them. Any excuse was good for seeing each other. They would go to the other home just to check the homework. They had phones but according to them walking twenty minutes just to look at an agenda was better than sending photos. And she didn’t even start on the times Dean had talked about how great Cas is. Or the inverse. They were always there for each other. When Dean’s first girlfriend, Lisa, broke up with him, Castiel was the first one at his side.</p><p>Even after all these years neither her son nor Castiel made a move. They were even roommates now for God sake! It seems like graduating from college didn’t guaranty you to know how to ask the love of your life out.</p><p>Mary bet she could find a cliche romance book with a similar plot. With on the front page the usual ridiculous drawing of couple you would never see in your everyday life. And the summary: They had been roommates for the past fourth years and had a crush on each other. Who will ask the other first and how?<br/>Anyway… Next to her Sam and John were arguing about how to get rid of ghosts, if they existed, and she decided to concentrate on that. Those two and they weird obsession with the supernatural.</p><p>“Dammit, we have to go!” Exclaimed Dean as he looked at his watch. They were in the middle of a conversation and everyone had forgot about Dean and Castiel having to head home early.<br/>“I hope you can do this again soon.” Said Cas to Mary before rejoining Dean who giving his father a last hug.<br/>The two men out of the home John, Mary and Sam were left with the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder when Dean is finally going to ask Castiel out. Or the inverse.” Said Mary, plate in hand.<br/>Sam turned around and looked at his mother with a confused look.</p><p>“Mom, they have been together since they’re first days of college.”</p><p>It was Mary’s turn to stare at him with a confused look. That was impossible. How couldn’t she didn’t remark her son was dating? But that would explain a lot about how they act around each other. She looked at his husband who seemed as surprised as her.</p><p>“I thought they were friends. Well, friends who had a crush on each other.”</p><p>“You are telling me I am the only one who walked all the time on them making out? They are living together, Mom! How could you not notice?”</p><p>“They were not roommates?” asked John.<br/>Sam burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>